theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Powerpuff Girls
History The powerpuff girls started as an early 1992 film by a young student attending the California institue of Arts titled "Whoop-Ass Stew: A sticky Situation" Staring the Whoop-Ass Girls. In 1994 it was selected to be in the Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation and later the same year it was picked to be a mini-cartoon in the "What a Cartoon! Show". After a year, another cartoon was made due to the popularity with the studio and those who watched it. The series however did not kick off until November 18th 1998 when it began to premiere along-side Dexters Laboratory. It only aired on Friday nights until a season had gone by when it began to air weekends, then eventually everyday. After six seasons it went onto hiatus until its special anniversary approached. In 2009 a marathon had shown almost all of the episode, ending with the Special/Series Final. Which aired on the series tenth anniversary. It aired for a while on Cartoon Network with Dexter, Courage, and Ed Edd and Eddy for a while. But now can only be seen On Demand or the internet. However severly videos and Dvd's were also produced. Spin-offs In the year 2005 a anime had been in the works over in Japan. It officially aired Saturday from the first of July until December 23rd 2006. Then once more from January 6st until June 30th 2007. The series has only been one season with no announcements of a following season. The series while keeping most of the things the same. Also went in a very different route. From changing certain characters genders, to giving Blossom personality traights she never had originally. For more information view: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z There was also another attempted spin-off that may have originated into a new series had it been popular. It was called Dream In Style, which featured more teenage girl objects like makeup and a girlier art style. A lot of merchandise and few videos had been made for it. Merchandise After a year of being released, Merchandise began to arrive. Ranging from Coloring books to costumes and even exclusive magazines. While series creator Craig Mckracken hadn't been expecting this, he always enjoyed seeing the series taking off in such a manner and could often be seen in photographs with many of the merchandise pieces. For more information please see: Merchandise Main Characters The series had many characters throughout its run. Some minor appearing in one episode, some very major who often appeared as a plot or cameo/reference. Please view the character page for a entire list of the people who make up the City of Townsville! *Blossom: The commander and Leader of the group. The pink powerpuff girl who takes her role seriously. She is known by her iconic Red Bow and Long orange/red hair. *Bubbles: The gentlest member of the group. Bubbles is the blue powerpuff with a lot of heart! She is rather girly but she has her moments, never threaten a animal in her presence! *Buttercup: The green girl full of attitude! You dont want to mess with this little girl. Despite how rough and tough she is however, Buttercup loves her sisters... However this doesn't stop her from teasing them on a daily basis. *Professor Utonium: A man in love with Science, he wanted a perfect little girl. But what he didn't expect was that he would get three of them! He is the creator, and Father, of the Powerpuff Girls and as such he is as protective as a papa bear when it comes to keeping them safe. *Mojo Jojo: The evil Simian who used to be the pet of Professor Utonium. A very troublesome monkey, he too was mutated from the Chemical X, given a massive brain he hides under a big helmet. Now he lives in his evil layor plotting the PowerPuff girls downfall. *Mayor: The... Somewhat competent Mayor of Townsville. He often sends the PPG to save the day, or perhaps help him open his pickle jar. Thankfully he has his lovely assistant Miss Sara Bellum to help clarify what needs done. Trivia *''Only one episode was never finished: Deja View'' *''Only one episode was ever banned in the entire series. However, the episode can be found on the internet. '' *''In bed the blanket scheme often switched, usually its blue, pink, then green. Its assumed that the girls have multiple blankets so they can take turns. '' Gallery Bed.png|Bed Time~ Comic front.png|One of the Comic issues Puppy eyes!.png|You cant resist.... winter.png|Note the subtle differences <3 Babies.png|Aw~! Mojo.png Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Series Category:Dg Category:Rrzj Category:Ndgj Category:Zfj Category:Zzdj Category:Zdj Category:Hfj Category:Ffhn Category:Zzjmd Category:Tuk Category:Kum Category:Mhtrrjk Category:Jg Category:Ffhjm Category:Fmj Category:Ffzjm Category:Ggjfm Category:Ffhjmfjk Category:Zjf! Category:F!ukm Category:Fhk Category:Jjkg Category:Jgjkd Category:Zj Category:RjzDhj Category:Jj!l Category:Fll! Category:I Category:Ooutk Category:Jkhf!ip Category:Ppr Category:Zodm Category:Diiz Category:Fgths Category:Nhh Category:Ootl Category:DjF Category:Sbgf Category:GJ Category:F Category:Fztr Category:Gdh Category:Zf Category:K! Category:Igl Category:U Category:Zuddik Category:Uimdzj Category:Ffz Category:Mkfk Category:IHfi Category:Ggjm Category:Fhj Category:Zzrz Category:Z Category:Nmj Category:Zjz Category:Ffuj! Category:Kteuzj Category:Mfkz Category:Lj!Ofl Category:Fl Category:Hhg Category:Ddjk Category:Fjjk Category:Kzz Category:Pi Category:Ooz Category:Ffh Category:Fuj Category:Tkl Category:DgjJzh Category:Uzutzh Category:Jmzid Category:J Category:RtHat Category:Kuz Category:Ik Category:UilIiot Category:Io Category:Ppz Category:O Category:Ths Category:Thst Category:JFfz Category:Zzfjd Category:Dzuf Category:Ugdfgfdghs Category:Hk Category:Oofu Category:Izs Category:GFfg Category:NGd Category:Ffzjk Category:Uil Category:Luo Category:FGb Category:Ffgn Category:Nzfjf Category:Zjfm Category:Jjfg Category:Ddzhk Category:Ukj Category:Ukll Category:Ul Category:Dii Category:Fhjf!o Category:Ofu Category:Msfhn Category:Jz Category:Zej Category:Zn Category:Zzeh Category:Zudj Category:Zjrj Category:Zrj Category:Uuzrj Category:Urj Category:Uj Category:Ujr Category:JiKr Category:IzimrrUurn Category:Ruj Category:Zuzjr Category:Zuj Category:Zujruj Category:Rujzj Category:Utm Category:Rrzjk Category:Jkr Category:Zjmt Category:Tuj Category:Zuzk Category:Zjt Category:Kti Category:Lmzi Category:Iikz Category:Uiutki Category:Uol Category:Tourk Category:Tlu Category:P Category:Ozl Category:Uok Category:Uot Category:Tuik Category:Zir Category:ZiIiktzitzjmizj Category:Tu Category:Jgj Category:Jm Category:Mmj Category:Tj Category:Jitm Category:Tim Category:Tkuk Category:Uitk Category:Tikk Category:Ikkt Category:Zikiiok Category:Llik Category:Zik Category:Tukkizk Category:Zikk Category:Kz Category:Kkz Category:Ikzkz Category:Zzuk Category:Zuk Category:JjtUtjm Category:Zukzzikk Category:Kzik Category:Kzizukz Category:Zku Category:Zuk! Category:Zikzk!zik! Category:Zi! Category:Lzi! Category:Ukz Category:Zzj Category:Iituk Category:Ui Category:Oou Category:Ou Category:Uiut Category:OuUuok Category:Iktm Category:Ooutltu